


Blame Game

by hhighkey



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, imagine, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhighkey/pseuds/hhighkey
Summary: In which a red headed Turk gets tasked to watch a certain hacker to make sure she follows orders.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/OC, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno/OC, Reno/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Volume One

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my wattpad @/alittlebitbias. more than likely updates will be more often there :)

_"You're not gonna be able to get  
rid of me, so let's just make the  
most of it."_

**BOOKS, WORK, and LATE NIGHTS- that was her life.** Melody Lee is the daughter of a former SOLDIER, and she wants nothing more than to be something too. So she took to technology and school to try, because she knows her weaker tendencies would never allow her to follow in his footsteps. But soon she found herself walking down a different path- one of disdain towards Shinra and the oblivious accepting public. Feeling lost lead her to a ring of underground hackers, people with similar skills that wanted to expose the corporation too. At the time it felt like the right thing for Melody, her own way of making a difference.

But things were taken too far and she should have known better- she should have listened to her father when he said to suck it up and join corporate. She should have better protected herself before hacking into Shinra's private network, she should have known better about so much. But Melody knew she'd take the whole fall and make sure no one else would be traced back to it.

That mistake, that one step too far, is what triggered their arrival. Two men in suits.

Sometimes life has other ideas.

playlist  
theme// fever dream― mxmtoon  
**01.** pyramids― _frank ocean_ **02.** time machine― _state champs_ **03.** change― _lana del rey_ **04.** in my dreams― _kali uchis_ **05.** performance― _the xx_ **06.** i think― _tyler, the creator_ **07.** circles― _post Malone_ **08.** self control― _raf_ **09.** restless― _cold war kids_ **10.** frail state of mind― _the 1975_ **11.** sugar― _brockhampton_ **12.** just a game― _birdy_ **13.** imagine― _ariana grande_ **14.** lessons― _mxmtoon_ **15.** dress― _taylor swift_ **16.** after hours― _the weeknd_ **17.** happy― _marina and the diamonds_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to picture melody as irene from rv :)


	2. The Turks

**IT'S A dark, gloomy night in Midgar.** Clouds cover the sparkling stars and full moon as the wind howls through the sectors. A storm is brewing as the air is moist and sector's slums begin to close what they can, in fear of the deadly rain forecasted. People everywhere in the large city hustle to get back to their families or homes. But it's up above in the city, in sector 0, where another storm is brewing.

Reno Sinclair doesn't get as much time to himself as he wishes, though it's not like it's unexpected with his job. It's well past nightfall and all he wants is to get out of this atrociously boring meeting to go, go get some food and rest. But as of now he is in a room with Tseng, Rude and the newest recruit Elena- and he can't afford to lose focus; even though he pretty much does every time. His fellow Turks notice his wandering blue eyes. It isn't rare for his non-attentive behavior to run out, but they just let him sit there and zone out, Rude can fill him in.

He has to force himself to sit through the rest of the meeting, his legs up on the desk and his head beginning to nod to sleep. He doesn't actually know what's going on, something about mid year evaluations- this and that about the slums.

Reno likes to think he's a reasonable guy, maybe doesn't take his job as seriously as he should. His decisions in general; can be brash, outcomes somewhat weighed, violent, and it makes him the definition of intimidating to most. His traits are nothing far from cocky and cynical and he holds himself above most. Lately things have been slow, dealing with tiny issues here and there. He needs something to spice his life up and quick.

After a few more moments Reno decides to get up and stretch his legs, and he swings them off the table clearly to make a scene. He glides over to the large windows that overlooks the view of Midgar. All he can see are the lights that shine from the buildings and the looming dark clouds.

"Reno,"

A stern voice tears with distracted mind away from the city, "Hmm." Reno turns and raises an eyebrow at Tseng as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I have a job for the two of you." he motions to him and Rude.

"And that is?" Rude asks,

"It's not very public... but there's been an alarming security breech recently. We'd been hacked.

"Damn," Reno can almost laugh, "our security not strong enough anymore? Normal people can just brows our databases now?"

Tseng sighs in annoyance while Rude just shakes his head, "The security of our intel is the best. The person who did this is probably better than anyone we employ."

"And why are you telling us about this?"

"I need you to go get this person, and bring them here."

"Alive? Hurt?" Rude asks.

"Completely unharmed. Shinra is going to offer her a job. If she refuses then she'll be killed or sent to Hojo."

"You said she?"

"The girls name is Melody Lee. Father's a retired SOLDIER." Tseng slides a file onto the table and opens it, "here's everything you'll need to know about her."

Reno continues to stare out the window listening while watching the traffic below. Thousands of people minding their own business and going on their normal day- none with the inkling of what's truly going on in their works. He knows this is an important job because this girl is a risk, but that doesn't mean he wants to do something as easy as this.

"Any danger?" Rude grabs the file and begins to shift through it.

"None, she's very young and the lowest threat you could be. No backup will be required, I'm sure she won't resist."

Rude glances back at Reno who still doesn't seem to be listening. Rude repositions his suit and nods towards the first in command. Everyone knows he doesn't waste his time with meaningless words; he just wants to know the task and what he gets out of it. And soon he'll have to smack Reno over the head to get him focused.

"Alright perfect, see you men when it's done and you have Melody." Tseng says with a nod as he gets up to leave the two men, "I would go as soon as possible, better us get her than anyone else. Be gentle please."

"How the hell would someone even like.. hack into our systems?" Reno shakes his head with slight disbelief as he strides over to Rude, Tseng having just left. He takes the seat where he earlier sat and stares at his partner. This is probably the most unusual job they've been given in awhile, not that he's complaining.

"I don't know, and that's not something we need to know." his voice is deep and focused as he reads the thin file. From what he sees Melody is a smart girl and he doesn't know how she didn't end up in corporate.

"Let's get this show on the road, yo." Reno sighs, "also hand me that file I'll read it on our way there. She cute?"

Rude looks at him with a stoic face and disregards his final question, "let's just go and get this girl."

•••••

Melody is in her kitchen trying to finish cooking dinner as the first crack of thunder sounds out. She jumps and glances out the window over the sink, to see the bright flash of lightning not much later. It hasn't even started raining yet... She doesn't like storms; the pounding rain and the unease or when a next boom will sound out. Letting out a deep sigh Melody grabs her pan of lasagna and goes to place it in the oven. Something in the air makes her feel uneasy, her stomach is churning and she isn't sure how hungry she is anymore. Being on edge is never fun, especially with her recent job gnawing at the back of her head.

Just the other day she took on her most risky job yet with a few others. Truly cracking into Shinra intel. What she saw made her eyes grow wide not only in shock and fear. She remembers shutting everything down immediately with shaky hands and weak legs as she tried to get up to get air. Eyes of her friends stared at her confused- and it was then she knew she would take all the burdens of this.

Melody Lee is complicated. Her father did his best to raise a beautiful and strong young girl after her mother passed- but she feels like the opposite. Melody feels like she has no voice and no matter what she does it's not enough- and she's constantly paranoid. She's tiny. Her skin is like pale porcelain as she hardly ever goes out, even when it's sunny. Her hair is long and brown, she likes to wear it in loose braids but otherwise it's always flowing free. She's beautiful and used to being seen as this prize- which she's not. To be known as her own person with a drive within her is her goal. And if trying to find out as much about Shinra as she can- can do that then so be it.

She lives in sector 3, in her grandmother's old apartment since she moved in with Melody's dad. Her dad wanted her to have privacy from him finally, and figured him and his mom could take care of each other. Melody likes being alone. She can be alone with her thoughts whether they're good or bad, and get to work without being bothered.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Two sharp raps against her front door makes Melody's head snap in its direction. Her stomach jumps as she's expecting no one and her mind begins to race. She hopes it's just her father stopping by... but that's not his friendly knock. That's not how anyone she knows knocks- she's memorized it. It's what anyone who is constantly looking over their shoulder would do.

She's apprehensive about going to see who it is. Maybe if she doesn't leave they'll go away, but deep down she knows that isn't true. Melody makes sure the timer on her food is set and she slowly makes her way to the door. With each step her body feels to grow heavier and heavier, as something isn't right.

And it's not.

Melody looks through the peep hole and her world stops. Two men. Black suits. She knows who these are. Turks.

Her hands have never shaken like this before as she goes for the door handle and lock. It hurts. Her chest hurts. And a sinking feeling crushes down on her shoulders and she pulls the door open.

The two men practically tower over her and she has to force herself to meet their gazes. The suits reek expensive and Shinra.

"Melody Lee?" the bald one with dark sunglasses asks. Already he makes her want to jump in bed and hide.

She's frozen in place and it takes all her strength to merely nod and move so they can enter.

This is the end for her she knows it. She watches with dread as the Turks come in- and she has a better look. There's the one that had talked to her and the other had red hair- and in the dim light of her apartment he looks beautiful. His eyes are plastered to her form and it sends shivers down her spine as their eyes meet.

"I'm sure you know who we are." the bald one states. Right to business.

Melody just nods again.

"Good, lets make this easy then."

The three are standing in her living room as the air is filled with a tense thickness. The only sounds that can be heard is the newly pattering rain, Melody feels her chest tightening more than it already is. She notices how the red head appears to not be focused, looking around at her stuff.

"W-what do you want?" she finally says, but with a stutter.

"I think you know."

She nods.

The voice of the red head makes her look to him, she hadn't heard it yet, "you cooking something?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Reno- this really isn't the time."

So that's the red heads name. Reno disappears into Melody's kitchen, clearly snooping. This confuses the poor young girl. These don't seem to be the actions of someone as dangerous as a Turk before they probably have to take someone out.

The bald Turk looks to her, "I'm Rude. That's Reno, clearly. Sorry... about him." it's like he's forcing out a kind tone which makes her want answers, "as you can guess, we're here about your recent- escapades into hacking into our intel."

"Uh yeah..." god the uncomfortableness and fear make her shift on her feet as she stares at the ground. This was the farthest thing from her mind when she imagined her night, "listen, if you're here to kill me, just let me say some goodbyes..."

"We're not going to kill you."

As if on que, a loud bang of thunder blasts through the apartment making Melody jump and have to regain her balance. She's a mess, on the verge of breaking down because she's overwhelmed. Should she feel relief? Or is something more sinister at foot?

"I-I guess that's good." Melody has to wipe her newly wetted eyes in hopes this man standing feet away wouldn't see.

Re-entering the room is Reno, "yo, when that's done can I have some? Smells good."

Melody is even more taken aback at how he seems so at home in her apartment offering this off putting relief to a bad situation, "Sure..."

"Cool," he sends her a smile but she watches in a horror as he hands Rude her phone, "here." she watches Rude then pocket it. And she knows it's not her place to protest- it's rare for Turks to be sent on a mission where there's survivors. Maybe all the time she spent doubting herself was to waste as she is more of a force.

"We'll make this as quick as possible," Rude starts and Reno watches from a doorway, "Shinra can't allow you to roam free anymore, I'm sure you can understand." she nods, "we've been tasked with bringing you to HQ."

"What are they going to do with me...?"

"Not our place to say. But we were told to have you pack a bag-"

"- For a lengthy stay." Reno cuts in.

"Only what you really need," Rude shoots his partner a glare, "anything else can be retrieved for you."

It's a lot to take in all at once. The sudden knocks on her door revealing her greatest nightmare to be true- Shinra at her doorstep. And now being told to pack a bag. Pack a freaking bag. Melody is feeling more than overwhelmed. She's feeling warm under the dark glares of the Turks, her head hazy with thoughts.

"B-but my family... my place I-"

"Everything will be taken care of for you."

It appears that they have the answers for everything she could possibly question. As Melody continues to stand there she knows there's no other options for her. There's no way for her to fight or get out of this. She's going to have to pack a bag, "okay."

"I suppose you should hurry."

"Y-yeah.." Melody is flustered as she heads to her room, with a presence right behind her of course.

She goes to her closet and pulls out a suitcase under careful eyes. How can she know what to pack? There's so much she will want to have she's sure. Melody looks around her room in a small desperation as her heart beats fast. Any more surprises for tonight and she'll surely have a heart attack. In a way she's hoping this is all a sick prank or dream and it'll all be over. But as she turns around she sees Reno leaned in her doorway with a disinterested look.

"What do I even bring?" she asks meekly. He seems more inclined to answer more childish questions than his partner.

"I don't know, stuff like your favorite outfit and shoes... perfume. Girl stuff? I'm sure someone can always come back." Reno shrugs nonchalantly. Immediately the soft beeping of the timer goes off signaling the lasagna needs to be taken out. She sees the Turk perk up and getting ready to walk out as he runs a hand through his red locks.

How could someone supposedly as professional as a Turk have his shirt unbuttoned in that way; she can't help but stare. If this has been any other situation she would have allowed herself to have other thoughts, "o-okay, and uh, make sure you turn off the oven."

"Of course, yo." he sends a wink her way and leaves her alone in her room. Peculiar. Her suitcase sits open and currently empty, with a distressed girl staring at it.

Her life's about to be very different and she's not sure if it'll ever go back to the way it once was.


	3. New Reality

**HOME SWEET home**. Melody never imagined it would be a room about the size of her old living room and kitchen- with a bed, kitchenette, table, some chairs, and a decent ensuite. And she never thought it would be locked away in Shinra HQ. Melody feels numb. It's like she's not even in her body anymore as she sits on the edge of the bed with her suitcase forgotten on the cold floor. She can't feel the cruel shaking of her entire being, the deep breaths that make her chest heavy, and the panic rising. What is going to happen to her? What are her loved ones and friends going to think? No questions have been answered for her, she was thrown in this room and told to wait.

To wait. Maybe this would be where she'll be killed. It's hard to think of anything good coming out of this- only her freedom being taken away and maybe then her life.

She's in Shinra. Never in her wildest deans would she have thought to be in the belly of the beast- of the corporation she hates. Hates for what they did to her father. And hates for what they continue to do to their people. She's infuriated with herself and everything else.

It feels like the walls are closing in around her. Her breathing is ragged as a tightening feeling takes over her chest making her heart race. Tears begin to well in her eyes; slowly falling down leaving streaks on her cheeks. This isn't what she signed up for when she joined fellow hackers six months ago. Finally, her head falls down into her hands as she begins to sob. Melody feels broken as exhaustion and the truth of everything comes rushing to her.

Sniffling she tries to wipe away all the massive amounts of tears that were still falling. Her eyes are bloodshot red and her head is beginning to throb- it's painstaking and she's internally cursing herself for crying because this always happens. Melody stands up and heads into the mysterious bathroom she has yet to see; so seeing herself in the big mirror makes her choke up again. More sobs involuntarily slip past her lips as she tries to clamp her hand over her mouth. She's overwhelmed.

In the mirror is an exhausted freshly twenty year old who is cursing her past decisions. Walking to the sink, her hands grip onto the granite counter and her gaze doesn't break away from her reflection. Melody can't help but criticize what she sees in the mirror because it doesn't seem like her. How in a mere short hour can everything change?

In hindsight she should have known better. But at the time she thought she was doing the right thing. Would she do it all again?

Taking a deep breath, Melody wants to calm herself down, she is in enemy territory. As much as she wants to dwell on questions and the past she knows she can't. Compartmentalizing something she can't do, she can hardly control her wild emotions and act rationally. Moving on and not looking back... it's time to try to do that again. Besides anyone can walk in at any moment and she looks like a mess.

Melody finally gains the strength to leave the bathroom as it had made her feel an extra barrier from the outside world. Her bedroom appears musty, it could be much worse; the curtains drawn are dark, the appliances are new, and it's clean. Dust can be seen in the rays and in the corners. It feels eerie and unlike her. There's no personal touches unlike her place. Right there Melody goes to pick up her suitcase and place it up on the bed. She shuffles through some clothes, makeup, shows, to grab two pictures frames. One of her, grandma and her dad. The other is of friends. It makes her smile sadly and her chest pangs with the want for her loved ones.

A _knock_ breaks her attention and she looks to the door.

In walks a lady in a Turk suit, with short blonde hair. She's pretty but looks serious; and she looks at Melody nonchalantly as if she doesn't care much,

"I've been tasked to come get you. I'm Elena."

"Come get me?" Melody feels immediate embarrassment as she think about her recent breakdown. At how red and puffy her whole face must be.

"There's people that would like to meet with you. To discuss your new purpose."

Elena's words send chills down poor Melody's spine, "okay. L-let me just freshen up."

"No time... you look fine it's okay." she gives her a closed lipped smile. Somewhat comforting amidst all the craziness.

Melody stands up from her bed, smoothing our her clothes in a nervous fashion. She has to force a smile at the woman in her room, who also screams 'Turk'.

Elena motions for her to follow and it makes her stomach lurch with butterflies. Each step feels familiar to those when she had to answer the door at her apartment earlier. Leaving her room and into the halls feels scary and foreign. Melody can only stare at everything she sees or those who pass with a lifeless look in her eyes. Shinra HQ is grand, like she always expected she isn't surprised. The eclectic lights, grand rugs, beautiful halls. It's almost disgusting and evil.

As she tries to keep up with Elena's footsteps, Melody is trying to bask in the fact these are her final moments of normalcy she can hang onto.  
  
  
  


•••••

  
  
Melody has been ushered into the Turk's main area, their HQ- a big room with a giant TV in the back, large desk, couches and a grand table with many chairs. Everything looks expensive and modern and instantly she feels eyes into her. She's seated in a chair next to Elena. Many of these people Melody recognizes, and her stomach sinks at who is sitting at the head. _Shinra's President._ Her stomach twists in hatred and she feels nauseous. No one else in the room matters to her now- she's in the presence of one of the most evil men to walk this earth.

"Now that our _esteemed_ guest is here, we may begin." the President's voice sounds like it's laced with venom. And his eyes are pinned to her like his glare could kill, "with us today we have dear Melody Lee, the girl who set off a system alarm."

In the room are many of the heads of Shinra; Hojo, Palmer, Scarlet, Heidegger, and all the Turks.

"You've caused us some big problems little girl." Scarlet hisses. It's no surprise the lady who acts perfect in front of the people is a royal bitch, "if you leaked absolutely anything, you're dead."

Melody is keeping her head down, she can't bear to look anyone in the eyes because in a way- looks can kill. Doing so can also at least gives her the false sense of invisibility, as she's now a prisoner and could be killed at any second. _There is no way out._ She's certainly not fit to handle this high stress situation as she's starting to feel faint.

"Now now," the President starts, "Melody has actually done us a favor, made us aware of her and her _skills_. I am hoping she'll graciously take on the job I offer her."

"Just kill her, who knows what's she knows." Palmer groans.

"Quiet." he hisses, "look at me Miss Lee."

Hearing her name slip off his tongue in such a forceful way makes her slowly bring her head up to meet his gaze. It's intense. Too much so for her. She swallows, "yes?"

"You're not dead because you're useful. Understand?" Melody nods, "and I am offering you a job here at Shinra."

It's a cruel way of fate doing this to her. That the one thing she's tried to avoid at all costs- has now backed her into a corner. Melody wants to run she wants to hide and take back everything that's happened. But as she sits at this large oval table with Shinra eyes on her she has to say-

"I accept." it's barely above a whisper. But the room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop- so her words are almost deafening. 

It hurt her to say those words, like she was being stabbed by knives. Her throat feels dry as a desert and her mouth now has this foul taste in it. Every bone in her body had always stood against Shinra that she now imagines death would feel better than how she feels now. A spiraling sensation as her body grows warm and the room spins- she feels disdain for herself.

"Perfect!" the man of Shinra says with a sick smile, "I'm glad you have no reasons to argue."

At this point Melody's eyes gloss over and she begins to zone out as the topic switched. She's barely been in Shinra for an hour and she works for them. She is what she hates now. Every ounce of her fight was drained without them needing to do any work. Her strong feelings and opinions tossed out the window because of fear and new hopelessness.

She wishes she'd been able to tune into the rest of the meeting but so many voices sounded in her ears she couldn't. But now she's shaken away her frozen self and is more conscious of what's going on.

"Tseng I understand you have something to say?"

"Yes," the first in command of the Turks adjusts his suit jacket before he speaks, "I have a proposal."

"Continue." the President says.

"To help alleviate any stress regarding Miss Lee," he looks at her making her look down, "I want to you to allow her to be under our watch. She'll be our business, easy too since her room is on our floor."

The President nods his head, wheels clearly turning in his big head, "I like the idea. How do you suppose to watch her? Until she can be trusted that is..."

"Reno will."

This makes the red haired Turk shoot up from his lounged position on a leather couch. His eyes are hide with confusion with his mouth partially agape as to protest. But Rude shoots him a look to stay silent. This even makes Melody look over to the Turk who ate her lasagna earlier.

"Things have been dry for our non field members." Tseng continues looking to his second command, in a way begging him to behave, "so Reno can stay by her side, at all times. They're similar in age and I know he'll make sure she's comfortable... and doing her job."

"Then it's settled," the President stands up slamming his hands onto the table, "this meeting has been successful. And in a few days time Miss Lee, we'll let you know what you're here for in due time. Let you adjust."

The high up members of Shinra follow the President out. No one gives her another look as if she's truly that far below them, below their interest. To them she's probably nothing but a low criminal doing things for fun. But they're the real criminals. If Melody had any strength in her she'd be clenching her fists and having something more to say- but that's never been the case. All the talk of showing the people who Shinra really is, how she's going to make a difference- she'd been fucking with herself that whole time. Will this be her life? Ordered around by people who only love death, power and money?  
  
  
  


Melody is now alone in the room with Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena. Everyone is fairly quiet until all the heads of Shinra are gone-

"Thanks for the fucking heads up Tseng!" Reno can't look away from Melody as he speaks, he's on his feet and on the defense. His chest is still tight from watching her pathetic form in the meeting wishing she hadn't decided to hack into their systems. One stupid mission to retrieve a girl is changing his entire job right in front of his eyes.

"Reno quiet. This is important and you aren't going to refuse a job right?"

He frowns immediately quieting and calming down, "of course not..."

"Then consider yourself lucky you won't be sitting around bored or sent on trivial outings like the last few weeks. And maybe Rude will get some peace and quiet.."

"Yeah, suppose so." Reno shoves his hands into his pockets and looks to Melody. Right off the bat he supposes they'll get along, if someone can make lasagna as amazing as hers they must be alright. And Reno knows he can't be the cynical asshole he normally is to people, especially because she's a stunner, "hey again, long time no see huh?"

He shoots her a wink and immediately likes seeing her blush in return. Reno takes his job with pride, he has the skills that make him the best. So to have to watch this girl makes him question some things but Tseng is right. This could be interesting.

Walking over to Melody who is seated next to Elena and staring up at him.. he holds out his hand, "ready to go?"


	4. Reno

**SILENCE HAS taken over Melody's room; as her and Reno sit on opposite sides of the bed. She wants him to leave**. He's not allowed to leave her side until they know she's not a 'flight risk'. Reno is just as taken back as she probably is, he's assuming. No one for warned him he'd be playing the role of a babysitter until she can be trusted. Where's she even going to go? Food? To a computer? Reno is annoyed but it could be worse; especially as he sneaks a glance of her tiny form. Could be worse company she's quiet at least— and cute. And this will probably be the easiest mission he's ever been given, with at least knowing he can't get hurt anytime soon.  


Reno turns so he's directly facing her now. She doesn't seem to notice as her legs are pulled into her chest and her head is resting atop them. He could see the fear in her eyes clear as day from the moment he stepped foot into her apartment. She's so young and blind to so much- all while trying to do something so big. For once Reno feels bad for someone... even if this is her own fault.  


"Yo." he says trying to get her attention.  


"Yes?" she turns her head to look at him. She seems surprised that he's talking to her.  


It's then that he realizes he didn't get far enough to think what he'd say once he got her attention. It's almost humbling to him to be taken so far out of his element- realizing for once he doesn't have a snarky comment or having to be fighting. So Reno stares into her eyes for a solid few seconds trying to think of something to say, "you're not going to make my job hard right?"  


"No," she shakes her head right away. Now she's sitting upright so they're both facing each other, "I'm not a very difficult person."  


"Good. I did notice with how nicely you came along with us."  


"What was I suppose to do? Refuse?" Melody almost laughs; a tiny girl like her versus two trained (what she assumes to be) assassins?  


"Point taken." Reno can't help but look at this girl and think she's rather pretty. Her long locks framing her face- her big brown eyes staring at him in a desperate fashion. He's attracted to her, sure. But this is a job and she did try to steal Shinra intel. Reno can't form his official opinion on her quite yet.  


"You seemed.. surprised earlier too."  


"No one told me I'd get to follow your every move. So yeah, I was pretty surprised."  


She nods in that both of them were in for some shock tonight- that neither really want to be here. It's hard for Melody to tear her eyes away from the red headed Turk- she thinks he's ought to be the most attractive man she's seen. She can't explain why his eyes look so soft when he looks at her. He's pretty, genuinely pretty. A soft smirk is adorned on his lips as he keeps looking her up and down. It's ironic how they both have thoughts of one another, of complete strangers.  


Melody hopes he's as nice and laid back as he's been coming across. Maybe they can have a civil relationship and she won't go nuts from confinement from her normal life.  


"This is like- kidnapping you know." she deadpans at him, finally saying a thought that's been on her mind.  


"You did like, hack into our databases.. which from my understanding is illegal."  


"I mean yeah..."  


"Actions have consequences. This is your consequence... and look, no ones being hurt or killed or whatever. It's not half bad. And you get to spend your time with me." Reno smirks.  


"Could be worse, you're right." Melody knows she needs to accept that her actions lead her here. She needs to accept her punishment. And if her family and friends stay safe than so be it. But helping Shinra. It's going against every bone in her body, she feels sick, "so what do we do now? I mean.. you're just going to follow me around?"  


"Yeah.." he shrugs, "but it's more than that. If you're okay, I'm okay. If you're not, I'm not... that's how this is how this is going to work."  


Her heart lurches at that. Any other situation that's exactly what a girl wants to hear from such an attractive guy.. but not this situation. But what he said still makes her blush, which he notes, "I don't know you."  


"And I don't know you. But regardless, you're not gonna be able to get rid of me, so let's just make the most of it, okay?"  


"I guess." Melody nods, "you don't seem like the type to take things seriously you know. So why this-"  


"You don't seem half bad. And your work will help the company tremendously."  


This makes her roll her eyes in a semi fake annoyance, "great."  


"Look you gotta do as your told. Please, it'll really make things easy on the both of us. It's obvious you're not the biggest Shinra fan." now Reno is standing, hands shoved in his pockets as he stares down at her. It's even harder for her to avoid glancing at his unbuttoned shirt now.  


"Not entirely."  


Reno glances around the room his new job would be staying in. His eyes eventually fell to the nightstand where he sees two pictures, "friends and family?"  


"Mhmm," she nods, "I was sort of convinced I'd be killed.. figured I should have them with me."  


He sees the sadness in her eyes and he honestly doesn't know what to say or do. He's friendly, sure, but he can't console someone he just met that's not his nature.  


Reno strides over to the window, pushing back the curtains so he can see outside. It's late. Darker than before as the city has seemingly shut down for the night. The previous storm has turned into just patters of rain. He can't shake something about her off of him. He has to force his eyes to stop staring. Internally he's trying to figure out what to do about this predicament. Reno's had his things with plenty of girls, been in situations far more scandalous, but not like this. Normally he'd be on his game without the hesitancy coursing through him.  


"Hey uh, I'm tired." Melody's voice rings out.  


"Um okay, you can go to bed, been a long day..."  


It's quiet for a few seconds. Reno stands there awkwardly as she looks at him expecting some privacy, "do you have to stay the night or..?"  


His eyes widen not having thought of that, "I don't know... uh, let me make a call.."  


"I'm just going to change real quick."  


The Turk nods as he watch her grab some stuff and head into the bathroom. He then grabs his phone and dials Tseng. He wants to sleep in his own bed; the two of them should be allowed some sort of privacy.  


The phone rings for a few but eventually a very tired sounding Tseng picks up.  


_"No, you don't need to. Just remember to lock her door when you leave. You'll be required to stay with her from ten am to ten pm."_   


Reno thinks that's fair, at least he won't be stuck on the couch in Melody's room every night, it's already going to be a hassle as it is. He goes and takes a seat on that said couch and waits for the girl to walk out, which is taking longer than he'd like because it's well past midnight. He's bored sitting there and the lack of scenery in the room doesn't help... he makes a mental note to help with that.  


Eventually the bathroom door clicks open and out walks Melody- in shorts and a large teeshirt. Her hair is in two braids and she's grasping the clothes she'd worn earlier, her hair brush and toothbrush. They make eye contact but it doesn't last long because Melody looks away blushing. Reno gulps as his eyes roam over her newly vulnerable showing skin.  


"Need something, yo?" Reno asks trying not to seem unprofessional (probably for the first time in his career too).  


"No... what did your uh boss or whatever say about..." her voice drifts off as she tries to formulate her words.  


"Tseng? Yeah, you're free of me from ten to ten. So I'll be back in the morning."  


_At least she can be alone before bed and when she wakes up_ , "okay. I guess I'll see you.. then."  


"Yep." Reno nods getting up from the couch. They stand there for a little bit before Reno knows it's his time to leave. One last wave and he's out of her room and locking the door behind him with his key card, wondering why his chest is so tight.

Melody is snuggled under the blankets of her new bed trying not to cry. Everything is so unfamiliar to her that she's uneasy and isn't sure if sleep will find her as soon as she wants it to. Today has been the worst day of her life by far, even passing when she found out her mother died. Melody has always dealt with change well, been able to move on and carve out her own way. But being forced into a different lifestyle might just kill her, she's sure. And not being able to say goodbyes to her loved ones truly kills her inside. She feels helpless because of it and her chest tighten with anxiety- tomorrow she'll need to find out if she can contact them from Reno.  


Her mind is also stuck on Reno. Thinking about Reno, at least, takes some of the pain away from her. Boys are normally the last thing on her mind but she'll let him distract her. She thinks it's weird that they wouldn't give Elena the job of watching her, not a guy who seems lazier than the rest of the Turks. Maybe ranks or politics are involved with it, she's not sure. And non field members? All the words from the meeting from the President to Scarlet to Tseng ring through her mind.  


Squeezing her eyes shut trying to make the bad thoughts go away, she hopes sleep will find her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely did not mean to write a night's worth of action over 3 chapters ope-


	5. Welcome to Shinra

**IT'S NINE-THIRTY in the morning when Melody groggily sits up in bed.** The bright morning sun is streaming through the curtains, cascading across the bland walls. Melody is squinting as the light is in her eyes and she's desperately looking around trying to regain her surroundings. There's a panic in her chest as she doesn't recognize where she is; quickly rubbing her eyes so she can get a better look. And finally the recounts of last night came rushing back to her. The Turks showing up at her door. And the fact she works for Shinra now. It's a lot for the tiny girl to take in as she tries to keep herself from hyperventilating as she grabs at her chest to feel her heart beat. _Breathe in, breathe out_.

Melody knows she needs to force herself out of the bed and into the shower. Maybe feeling warm water will help her relax, as she doesn't want to be panicking from the moment she awakes. Throwing the blankets off her body she swings her legs over the edge to stand. She's met with coldness and instantly scurries into the bathroom.

Showers have always been a way for the young girl to decompress. Feeling the water cascade down her body makes her nerves feel expelled for the time being. Her mind slowly fades into dullness and it's like a foggy illusion for her, like the steam that creeps out under the door. The sensations of the hot water against her overwhelmed body lets her feel clean and like she's at home. This calmness is beautiful but she knows it won't last no matter how long she wants it to. All good things end.  
  
  


Melody wraps a towel around her as her shower had come to an end. The mirrors are fogged up but she's able to brush her hair out with ease. She's lost track of time, having taken a long shower and now trying her best to dry her hair. For a few beautiful minutes she's feeling like her normal self getting ready to go outside.

She's not sure what time it is as she leaves the bathroom and heads to where her suitcase is with her clothes. The towel is, for once, staying up on her while her wet hair drips down. For today, she doesn't know what to wear because she doesn't know what's in store. And her selection is rather limited.

The time on her clock switches to 10:00 a.m. and it slipped her mind that times important.

A _knock_ sounds against the door and is instantly opened. No waiting.

Melody is wide eyed and holding up her towel as she jumped up as Reno walks in.

"Hey I hope you're hu-" he stops on his tracks when he looks up and sees her, "oh shit."

Mortified, she's frozen in place and has completely forgotten she's only in a towel. Neither of them move or have anything to say- they're like two kids who've never been in an adult situation before. Reno can't remember the last time he's been around a girl _practically_ naked; and Melody has _never_. She feels instantly vulnerable and worried about what he could say or do...

"U-uh let me just grab these and I'll... get ready." she grabs a pile of clothes and books it back towards the bathroom and prays there's something in the pile she likes.

Once she has the door closed she wants to slide down and cry tears of embarrassment. She's internally cursing herself for not paying more attention to the time- and now a guy she's known less for a day as seen her close to naked. Melody wants to curl up in a ball and hope not to see him, or at least pretend it never happened. However, she has a feeling he'll have a comment to make about the encounter.

She takes her nice sweet time getting ready, or just getting dressed. Her other toiletries are still in her suitcase including some makeup she was able to grab. Melody looks at herself in the mirror, her nose scrunches in distinguent as she does a turn checking herself out. A plaid skirt with a white long sleeve. In her rush last night she didn't have the clarity to grab her favorites. Maybe someone would go back for her...

Taking a deep breath and being content, and bracing herself in a way, Melody finally pushes the door open to walk out to meet Reno. He doesn't appear to be paying attention as his back is turned to her as he stares out the window. It's not until she starts to put things away shifting around that he turns around, eyes going to her skirt.

"Hey." he says quietly with pink dusted onto his cheeks, "glad you're clothed."

Melody is sure she's bright red the second those words left his mouth and it's worse that he is too, "sorry about that, I lost track of time."

"No no, I walked in without much of a warning. Don't apologize."

It's hard not to feel awkward. Awkward is beginning to become the perfect way to describe the two of them together and their encounters. Melody looks down so she doesn't have to make eye contact with Reno, "so uh, do we have to do something today?"

"Not really but I doubt you want to sit in here all day."

"What else could I even do?" she asks him making a face. The thought of wandering aimlessly around the Shinra building is not appealing (though neither is being here).

"You mean _we_?" Reno smirks, "But not a lot really. Once you start working it's pretty much all you'll do."

"Well you clearly have something on your mind then." Melody crosses her arms and tilts her head at him.

"I'm hungry. Surely you are. So I'm thinking I show you around a bit. Once you don't need me on your case everywhere you go, there's some floors you're allowed."

"That sounds good.."

"You ready then?" he nods his head towards the door,

"Uh one second let me do something with my hair," Melody doesn't have to look at she loosely braids her hair as if they were pigtails. It's quick because honestly she doesn't care, there's no one she's out to impress. She hates when her hair's wet, it takes hours to dry. After she reaches for her mary janes and slides them on, "I'm good now."

"Perfect, after you." he motions is arm towards the door.

Melody is is hesitant at first but with the supportive smile from Reno she is able to walk towards the door and open it. Something that normally she won't get to do.

"We may have to have an agreement that at ten, no being in a towel." his voice says in a joking tone from behind her.

"Sounds good to me." she chuckles as she then watches Reno slide a key card on a system next to the door. She knows that's what keeps her locked in. _Was this room she's staying in made to only be locked from the outside?_

Standing in the hall she feels like the walls stand feet and feet above her, in a looming way at that. It's intimidating and it makes her feel on edge and nervous. Her palms are beginning sweat which she tries to make unnoticeable by wiping them against her skirt.

"This way," Reno says gently. Melody practically jumps out of skin at the feeling of him suddenly touching her back. Their eyes meet for seconds too long and she's enchanted. He quickly regains himself, "so um, this is our floor, the Turk floor.. primarily. You'll be working in our HQ."

"The room from last night?"

"Yeah. This place seems like a maze at first but you'll get used to it."

"Are we heading to get food now?" Melody is doing her best to keep up with Reno as he glides down the halls, while also trying to memorize where they walk.

"Oh definitely, yo."

She nods, "is the food good? Or am I going to like die of food poisoning."

"Well I eat it a lot. You'll be okay." he gives her a somewhat reassuring smile and urges her to continue walking. It quickly grows quiet between them as the reach the elevators at the end of a long hall. Sneakily, she tries to catch glances of him as they stand waiting-- he's tall, taller than she realized, and has one hell of a profile. And of course Reno knows where she's looking.  
  
  
  


•••••  


"So this floor, as you can see is primarily a lounge and place to get food. This is basically the only floor you'll be allowed on besides ours." Reno says as they walk into this gorgeous space; one side of the building being lined with massive windows. She's quite impressed by all the greenery she sees too and the giant TV. Where else would Shinra want their employees to be during break... Though Melody lives in the city she's never been in a building as nice as this one, almost futuristic. If Shinra can build such feets like this why aren't they doing so for their people? "I prefer to go up there though, never as many people."

Melody hadn't even noticed the grand stairs leading up to a loft like area.

The one thing she has immediately noticed however, is how their presence seems instantly noticed. Or more like it's Reno's presence that is. She feels small next to his confident one as he leads her over to a small corner where a lady stands at a cashier, "they have good breakfast, brunch like things." there's a small part of her that's in awe of him and how he holds himself, but she has to remember what he is.

He seems quite familiar with how even the most basic things are done here. Quietly she asks, "you live here too don't you?"

Reno hums his response, "but I have a _little_ more free range than you."

"I assumed that," Melody rolls her eyes in a playful manner.

"Okay.. so what do you want?"

"Pancakes? I guess.." Melody sees the menu on the counter and it's a hard meal to mess up. She watches Reno nod and go up to order, then handing his ID to the lady. She feels awkward standing by herself for the time it takes for their food to be made. Apart of her realizes she shoukd have went with him instead of feeling naked and scuffing her feet against the floor.

Eventually Reno is back by her side handing her a plate of food. Reno keeps his free hand on the low of Melody's back as they head up the stairs. It's no greater feet up her and an odd colored dome peaks her curiosity in the center of the area. They're two of the only people up top asides from a man angrily speaking into his phone. She's seated at a table in the back corner out of any possible sightline and now she realizes she'll have to completely focus on her "bodyguard", or whatever he is. 

Reno begins to dig into his sandwich without saying much, so Melody doesn't have it in her to ask if she can get anything to drink. Much to her surprise, her pancakes are actually delicious and makes her realize just how hungry she is. It probably has been close to a day since the last time she ate and it probably wasn't substantial knowing her. 

After a few moments Reno is done and looks at her with interest, "good?"

"Yeah," she shoot him a smile. Placing down her fork she asks, "what's that?" and points to the blue glass dome.

"Battle simulator, so not for you." he's clearly teasing and it almost makes her let out a giggle, but she's still in the dumps about being here, "question, why did you accept the position the President offered you so quickly?"

His question takes her off guard but quickly solemn as she's even still surprised she was vocally able to accept, "Don't exactly want to die..." 

"Suppose not."

"Question for you then... is there any way I can talk with my family? Let them know I'm okay." Melody is extremely concerned about how her father will take this. He feels like they took enough from him, he wouldn't want that for her (not like this).

"Um, I'm not really the person to ask. I don't care but I'd have to ask."

This makes her chest fill with tight frustration, but she knows it's not up to him, "my dad was a SOLDIER... he worked for Shinra once I don't..."

"They'll let him know. He hate Shinra like you do?"

"Don't think I ever said I hate-"

"Didn't have to. I pick up on things." he's smirking at her as his eyes pierce through her soul as pieces of his hair fall into his face.

Her breath feels like it's been snatched from her throat. Reno has somewhat of more feminine features, she's noticing, but it makes him genuinely pretty- this type of beauty she can't quite place her finger on. Also the way his voice continues to ring in her ears. And that unbuttoned shirt showing the top of his pectorals and collarbone...

Something about him draws her in and it isn't just his looks or unprofessional behavior for a Turk. 

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Melody, since we're going to be together for who knows how long." Reno says as he realizes he probably isn't going to get much of a response for his last statement.

"No no, you first. You're asking." she insists with a smile. Melody isn't the type to be rude to anyone who's kind to her; and he has been so far. 

"And you think I'll just tell you everything about me?" he chuckles in a incredulous manner.

"Well no, and it's not like I would either..." Melody figures she needs to get over him being a Turk and get to know him in a simpler way, "what's your favorite color?"

He can't help but laugh at his question and the cute look plastered on her face, "huh, well," he takes a few breaths clearly thinking, "red, always liked it because of my hair... or maybe black." _not surprising_. 

"What's something you enjoy?"

"I like music a lot. Nice way to relax, for me at least, things get crazy. And I like to fly."

"To fly?" she asks with a raised eyebrow- it was an unusual statement to hear from anyone.

"Helicopter," he chuckles, "What's something you enjoy then?"

"I do like coding, what I'll probably be stuck doing." she begins to explain, "and I like going out with my friends."

"Going out as in-"

"Getting drunk? Of course." this is the first time a genuine smile has appeared on Melody's lips. A warm sense of happiness washes over her as pictures of memories flash in her head- which this may be her brain's way of protecting her.

"Didn't come across as that type, guess I'll have to rethink you a bit."

"I'm going to have to figure you out completely..." she laughs with a shake of her head.

"You got plenty of time to do that. You going to finish?" he tilts his head towards her unfinished food.

"No... but you really want to eat after me?"

"You sick?"

"Well no."

"Then I don't care." 

Melody just rolls her eyes in amusement and pushes him over the plate. She's used to her father and guy friends always doing this, it's nothing new. All boys really must be the same then. For a second her eyes widen as she realizes she just put Reno, a Turk, in the same category as people she cares about. Something about today has made him seem so much more human and relatable to her. If she's going to have to suffer through the job from hell than might as well have someone by her side.

In Reno's eyes Melody is quite the chatty young lady (much more put together than he is though), though she's probably just nervous talking he assumes. Blind to so much that she doesn't realize, Reno notes easily. He smiles down at her as she goes on rambling about a topic, something about school he thinks. It's weird, how he doesn't understand why her fidgeting her hands makes him want to reach out and make her stop. He feels drawn in by her personality with each passing moment they spend together, much different than before. There's much to learn about this girl in front of him he's supposed to watch- but why is she so appealing?

Probably because she's not like him, generally. He sees a younger girl who has a passion for wanting to make a difference and help; which is nothing like the jobs he carries out. Most people think the Turks are these elite group who do protect them, but Reno knows first hand that's not always the case. Reno is a man with a strong duty to those above him and his orders. An ability to do the unimaginable and be indifferent. So he can't possibly begin to understand why his lips turn up when she smiles or why chest feels heavy.

This was supposed to be different. Even last night and how strange things were between them confirmed to him they would probably be nothing more than acquaintances. But Melody Lee and this job appear to be turning into something unexpected.. and he likes it, he thinks.


	6. Working for the Enemy

**WHEN MELODY made eye contact with him that morning her world froze.** Her heart had beaten painfully in her chest and she felt her whole body grow warm. She couldn't hear a thing around her as her head pounded with the sound of her rushing blood. He was dressed in his normal suit, with the normal buttons undone. She wasn't sure why he suddenly had this affect on her making her feels like jelly. His red hair that falls over his perfectly chiseled face, strong jaw, and those piercing eyes. He always looks so serious and important. She couldn't believe she'd stood there like an idiot as her gaze wouldn't seem to break from his.  


It was suppose to be like every morning. Him showing up at ten a.m. and then they head to the Turk HQ so she can work and him lounge around. But earlier that morning was a little different for her as she blushes thinking about the dream she had of him. Melody had thought it may be easier to just hate him than the other option- which may not be panning out as she can't keep her mind off him.   


All she can think about as she sits in her chair scrolling mindlessly though piles and piles of code, is how embarrassed she is. Embarrassed because she overthinks most things, situations, and people's thoughts. So in her mind Reno obviously noticed her unwavering eyes and racing heartbeat, and is probably judging her for it. That's definitely a downfall of hers; overthinking and worrying. In her mind she's constantly being judged by the people she wants to like her.   


Coming and interrupting her private thoughts is Rude and Elena, in the middle of a heated discussion. Melody can't help but look to them and try to listen in but decides not to focus on it because she'll hear regardless. Of course she sees Reno flinch at the sound and knows he'll be up and at it soon.   


"Reno will know!" the blonde girl says, "he was obviously there."  


This makes Reno perk up from his bored state clearly ready for some social interaction as he's been so deprived, "know what?"  


"Remember that time when Tseng thought that it would be a good idea to send you two to check out that uprising in sector 2.. didn't Rude accidentally mess up his aim and shoot-"  


"Oh my god yes!" Reno has the biggest grin on his face, "I didn't let you live that down for weeks yo."  


Rude sighs heavily not even bothering to shoot a glare at his partner, "I was hoping you all had just forgotten."  


"Boys," Elena groans shaking her head, "knew he was wrong and still argued!"  


"You were making it seem a lot worse." the bald Turk argues back.  


"Could have been that's for damn sure," Reno adds, "and you know I never forget."  


"Well you went and gossiped it to every damn person you saw!"  


"Was funny." Reno shrugs. He turns his attention to Melody, realizing he'd left her to go chat with his fellow Turks. But he sees her focus has hardly left the screen or the papers at her side. There's still the same furrowed look on her face too.   


It's weird for Melody to hear the Turks talk like they're friends or family. She'd never had expected members of the Investigation Sector (or pretty much Shinra's black ops for taking care of dirty work) to be so friendly- so human. Then again Reno's already begun to show her that other side to them and she thinks her soft spot for him is growing because of it.   


"You know Reno, I think Rude is really missing you out there."  


"Trust me I like the silence."   


"What? You're not lost without me?" Reno feigns being hurt, putting his hand to his chest.   


"Not having to worry about your reckless ass is nice." Rude pulls out one of the chairs and takes a seat. He can't help the side of his mouth tugging a smile as Reno appears to be practically blowing steam from his ears. He knows someone like Reno can't be kept cooped up like this so it'll be easier to get to him.   


"You know I'm much better than you out there, gotta miss me taking the brunt."  


"Oookay guys, lets not get into it. Besides, there's no way you're not distracting poor Melody over there." Elena realizes she shouldn't have said anything earlier. As she saw Melody staring at the small commotion she felt guilty.   


At any point, hearing Melody's name makes Reno look to where she is, it wouldn't matter the situation. A panging in his chest looking at her makes him shove his hands in his pockets and go over to Rude. He doesn't want to be a distraction to her but it's hard for the sociable Turk not to jump into any conversation.   


Melody turns away red but can't avoid seeing the chair next to her pull out and Elena taking the seat. So far the only encounter she's had with the female Turk was when she walked her to the meeting her first night.   


"How's it going?"  


"Fine I suppose." Melody doesn't know how to respond, it feels rhetorical almost. Everyone asks her yet they should know the answer.   


"How do you even know what that means? Reading it makes no sense."  


"Well it's not like reading," oh boy. Talking about code, Melody could talk for hours if someone will listen, "or maybe it is, actually. You have to learn the alphabet, you need to learn the rules, functions and more of code. Computers can only understand so much and not a lot at the same time.. it's actually quite fun if you can do it."  


"Huh... so you don't mind the job?"  


"Well, it's not terribly difficult I suppose. Takes time." It isn't much of a job, just easy mindless, time consuming work for Melody. She realized quickly it's more of Shinra knowing she has no access to their intel anymore, peace of mind, not a job. It's also like she's being babysat to not be a nuisance to their plans. Even though there is a lot of her having to go and encrypt everything again and again, and go through their defenses.. certainly someone else could have done it. And that scares her because it's going to take her months- which of course means months here. But Melody thinks she can at least leave backdoors for her to get back in to at some later date if needed; or maybe even some people back home if they ever figure out things she did.  


So Elena's question is complicated. Melody hates working for Shinra with ever none in her body but the job itself is ideal if it was anywhere else.   


"What exactly did you do before coming here?"  


"Elena." Reno had been listening carefully and isn't sure how comfortable Melody is with this conversation. He butts in instantly and starts for her side.   


"It's fine." Melody gives him a tight lipped smile but he still comes over hand places a hand on her shoulder. She understands Elena is apparently new and it may be unusual to meddle like this, "I uh, recently got done with school and my friend wanted me to join his business... so to say."   


Of course Reno is interested in her past and what she has to say in return to Elena so he backs down from stopping Elena from prying. Even with the looks Rude is giving him, "business? I mean I have an idea of what.. but why not just work here from the start?"  


"I just don't agree with Shinra's morals, how things are ran." Melody says bluntly. She likes Elena, she hopes her tone doesn't tell her otherwise. The Turk just seems curious.  


"I see."  


"Elena, we should go and meet Tseng at the helicopter. Still some things we need to do." Rude's deep voice booms out. He's cleaning his sunglasses with part of his suit jacket before he puts them back on. Rude, to Melody, is the most intimidating of the group so she suspects he has to be in charge asides from Tseng. She also isn't surprised seeing Elena jump up with an obedient nod.   


"See you guys around." Reno gives them a two fingered wave goodbye and goes back to seeming bored once more.   


Melody thinks this whole exchange was odd. But she shakes it off and turns back to the computer in hopes of trying to seem like she wasn't eavesdropping.  


The room is brought to its normal silence, Melody and Reno left alone again. A lone large desk sits without its normal owner, Tseng, and papers everywhere. The walls are a dark gray veined with black, with sleek metals and coverings throughout. At first the Turk HQ seems like an immpressively modern room with all the newest technology; but it's a room where underhand work is talked about. Melody is getting used to being stuck in the same chair with watchful eyes everywhere, which is sad because it's only been a week.   


Her job is fairly simple but spending an entire day staring at a screen does a number on your eyes. It's often that Melody feels a headache creeping up on her, which is what she is feeling now. A soft panging is ensuing behind her eyes.   


"Wanna take a break?" Reno asks and that question is like music to her ears  


Melody turns so she's facing him and nods with a smile, "I need it." she begins to massage her temples trying to stifle her upcoming headache, "you're uh, teammates or whatever they're called, don't seem entirely bad."  


He chuckles at her awkward sounding attempt at trying to make conversation with him, "they aren't."   


Reno likes his place on the couch, he always liked lounging here when injured, but now it's the perfect view to watch Melody work. He surprisingly finds watching her constantly tuck hair behind her ear enchanting. Her focus is stellar to him as it reminds himself of his own.   


"You seem... like the 'fun' one. I mean the night we met you went and ate my food. Well maybe fun isn't the right word to use. But I suppose you intrigue me." she rambled slightly.   


"I suppose I'm curious about you and have plenty of questions, and I'm sure it's the same for you, but I figure I'll find out as we get to know each other." Reno explains.  


"Well I think we're getting along rather fine, considering the circumstances." Melody says slowly, mainly because she's scared that she's jumping the gun with what they are. He could be completely faking his kindness for her (though she doubts it).  


"Haven't given me a reason not to like you." he shrugs, "wondering, you feeling more acquainted here? I know it's not your favorite place ever."  


"I guess.. I'm dealing." she gives him a reassuring-ish smile, "I did some thinking about you saying 'I broke the rules and this is my punishment'... you definitely were right. Even if I hate helping this company I don't have a choice and there's so reason to try to sabotage."  


She keeps trying to convince herself this isn't the worst thing to ever happen, but it's not going great. For Melody this whole situation flat out sucks.   


"Yeah you are a smart girl for sure... and no offense you don't really strike me as the 'going against the bigger power' type."  


"Wasn't entirely for a long time."  


"What happened?"  


"I went to the slums for the first time and met.. some people." she swallows hard. She hopes Reno isn't supposed to be gathering any intel on her or others she knows as well- so she'll be careful. That devilishly beautiful look on her face can't fool her quite yet.   


"Huh okay." he sits up on his forearms in a way forcing her to make better eye contact with him, "definitely sad to see the state of things down there, not much to do about it."  


"Shinra definitely has to have the means though." she argues.   


"Would be hell of a clean up."  


"Still." she responds with a deadpan, almost trying to show her point is correct.   


"Now we've found where we really differ." he smirks, "I can respect you feel strongly here. I got a job to do so I got to believe in some stuff, sorry."  


"Do you not believe in some of the things you're sent to do?"  


"That's a pretty heavy question there." Reno sighs and slings himself up off the black leather couch. He paces towards her for a second but stops and pulls out a chair from the large table. They're feet away.   


"You don't need to answer." Melody mumbles as her stomach twists in knots. She's flustered looking at him and she's beginning to feel like how she did this morning- feeling warm and clammy. Whenever they talk, which grows more frequent with each day, she starts to like something about him more and more. She honestly feels like there's more to Reno than being a Turk and following orders.   


"Wasn't going to." a typical snarky response she should have seen coming, "don't think my opinions matter anyways."  


"Opinions do matter..."  


"I'm a Turk and I assume you know the sort of things I do. Opinions don't matter for the job." it's obvious Reno is saying this as nice as possible. His words fill the large room with almost an echo- because they make her cheeks flush and her gaze go down. Maybe Reno doesn't agree with everything he's told to do?, "But don't get confused, I'm loyal to Shinra."  


"You're a tough person to crack." Melody laughs cruelly, "you're confusing."  


"No I'm not, I'm rather straightforward. So here you go- I like to gossip I think it's fun. I'm full of myself because I'm damn good at what I do. And right now I'm more than happy to be doing this with you, so let's continue making this a friendship it'll make things easy."  


Melody is taken aback by his sudden uncalled for 'outburst', but he's looking at her with an intent that makes her throat go dry. It feels like all words have been stolen right from under her tongue and he has her under a trance. Reno is the only thing keeping her sane in the dark world that is her reality right now and she certainly can't look that. Losing hope seems like it's on the brink but, with her eyes captured by his she thinks there might still be some. 


	7. The Past, Sector 7

**_MELODY IS half asleep on the train as she heads towards sector 7._ ** _She's not sure why Leo sent her this way, and to the sector's slums nonetheless. Having just been a recent graduate and starting her search for a job, she's struggling. There's the safety factor of Shinra or joining Jax's "team" or business as it's technically labeled. Her options are limited she knows that and she knows where her father is leaning as well which doesn't help. Joining a team of hackers that want to mine out Shinra's secrets is a challenge she wants to partake in, but without the associated risks. Melody isn't much of a risk taker no matter what her heart or mind says. So when Jax approached her begging her to go to one place for him she wasn't sure, but in the end gave in. One last adventure before dates and responsibilities start to crush her._

_Jax Matthews. The two of them met in school and would meet up to do work, it was never anything more even if he had wished it to be. So fast forward to no longer being students, he knew her enough to quite... heavily peruse her to join his fight against Shinra. But he knew she would need convincing beyond his words and beliefs- she would need to see the damage the electric company did in person and from someone living it._

_An ID check begins as they approach the station and Melody is gripping the paper in her hands, but not because she's nervous about a simple check. She's just nervous in general about this trip. On the paper that is the source of her nerves is a location and some directions. Seventh Heaven. She has no idea what it is or means; to be honest it sounds like a strip club to her, so she's unsure of why Jax would send her._

_When the train arrives at the station Melody gets off and begins her trip to the sector 7 slums. This is new for her, she's never been to any of the sectors slums. So it's understandable that she's nervous as she doesn't know what to expect- from the people to what it looks like. However, she has heard stories. How Shinra keeps those people down on their knees so it's almost impossible to escape that life. So she's not looking forward to seeing the poverty she's heard all about first hand._

_"Hey! Are you Melody by chance?" hearing a female voice call out her name makes Melody spin around trying to find where it's coming from._

_Soon she sees a girl with brown hair coming her way waving. She has a pretty face with a warm smile, "um yes I am. And you are?"_

_"I'm Tifa- sorry to come running after you. Jax said you'd probably get lost and I should come get you."_

_"Okay cool, yeah I definitely am confused about where I am." she laughs._

_"Well I pretty much run Seventh Heaven, if that helps you at all." Tifa appears to have all the confidence in the world as she stands with her hands on her hips and a bright smile. She's in a white top and black skirt- and seeing her toned stomach makes Melody feel conscious because no one should get to look this good.._

_"It's perfect, that's where I'm heading. Not entirely sure why but..."_

_"I know why." Tifa begins to explain, "I know how bad Jax wants you on board with him so he asked me to show you first hand what Shinra is doing. It can be hard from an outsiders perspective, someone who doesn't live in the slums- I hope you don't take offense.."_

_"No no, you're good. I understand I don't see a lot."_

_"But Jax explained because of your father there is that doubt planted in your head. And if he thinks you'd be useful than I think you should see for yourself."_

_Melody feels slightly irked at Jax for not being straightforward and going behind her back. But it's hard to stay mad when it's for a good reason and could help sway her either way. And besides, even though she's just met Tifa she can tell she's someone that's trustworthy and passionate about helping. Maybe a revolution against Shinra really is coming._

_The two girls_ _make their way down stairs and paths, chatting about the little things. Melody's never even been to the city of sector 7 together so she's trying to take it in while realizing her and Tifa have so many similarities. However, there's a drive and confidence behind Tifa's eyes that she doesn't think she'll ever have. Melody wishes she could seem strong like the girl besides her but everyone is different, has their strengths and weaknesses, and Melody just knows it wouldn't be possible._

_They chat for awhile but they eventually make it to the start of the sector's slums._

_Melody literally stops in place, her like they've suddenly been cemented to the ground. The sights in front of her are appalling because they're nowhere near the cities. Debris, old construction, and probably what she assumes is garbage everywhere, piled up and people's lives have just grown around it all. There are children running around in patchy clothes using sticks as swords but she's surprised to see how happy they seem. However, the states of most people appear dismal and Melody can't believe she's never realized all this._

_There's an odd numbing sensation taking over her body followed by warm tingles. Her chest is tight as she looks around with tears brimming at her eyes. She now understands why Jax wanted her to come here because it's swayed her. Right here and now she knows she'll join Jax's cause. There is no reason for Shinra to leave its people like this._

_"I know it's shocking.." Tifa has a sad smile on her face, "but down here we're all resilient and strong, so don't worry too much."_

_"I-I never knew... obviously I know something called slums can't be too great but... not like this. So many people that appear as if they shouldn't be here."_

_Melody always had this fear deep down, something gnawing at her, that while she got to go out and have fun things were breaking down. Her fear was correct. Shinra is worse than had ever been portrayed to her, "how do people down here feel about... I guess Shinra, all of this."_

_"Shinra keeps their people alive but not enough for them to thrive, but enough to keep them under control." it's a good way to put it and it's eye opening for the young girl._

_"Something really has to be done..."_

_Tifa grabs ahold of Melody's wrist, "lets head to Seventh Heaven. I want you to meet some people."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Melody can't help but wonder how Tifa is, or if she's knows what's happened to her. Even after she left sector 7 they stayed in contact, maybe seeing one another here and there. If really is fascinating how her life changed in the blink of an eye, it feels like yesterday when she went to Seventh Heaven for the first time; yet it was almost seven months ago.

There isn't much of a way for Melody to try to send any signals to her help- to Tifa or her old hacker friends. All going out signals for her are currently jammed and not many have her skills to get through it. Or who knows, maybe they think she's just abandoned post and disappeared. Thinking of it that way makes her chest burn with frustration because, there's nothing she hates more than when people don't know the truth about a situation.

"You zone out easily, ya know."

"You don't know that, I could just be very focused on work." she retorts back.

"Nah, I can tell."

Melody is getting used to Reno, in some sense. She used to spend so much of her time alone, how she always liked it; but now, she's starting to enjoy his company (not that she has a choice). She honestly thinks he's probably the only good thing about Shinra right now, "guess I've been caught." she giggles.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asks her nonchalantly, like it's a normal question for two hardly yet (properly) acquainted.

"Huh, why?"

"I'm curious... and bored, in case you could guess."

"Are you sure you didn't do something to piss off your superiors to land yourself with me?" Melody jokes.

"Honestly, I'm starting to wonder that too."

There's a lot they don't know about each other. He hardly knows about her wild child past. And she hardly knows _anything_ about what he does for his job. So many unknowns between them that should certainly separate them, don't seem to matter.

Reno goes and pulls a chair over to her and sits so he's straddling the back of it. He rests his arms over it and his chin on his arms, "So, what's on your mind."

"Didn't know you were a therapist.." Melody is trying not to crack a grin as she continues to avoid his question which brings obvious annoyance. She appreciates how friendly Reno is, much better than someone who is serious and would just ignore her.

"Enlighten me!"

"I don't know, it's complicated." she sighs. Apart of her doesn't want to spill her burdens onto him but he's looking at her with curiosity so she continues, "but it's hard not to think about things before this.. especially my friends."

"Eh do your job and you'll be back there soon enough."

"You really believe that?" she raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"You'll always have to work for Shinra but basically your old life will be back." he's so nonchalant when trying to give her small bouts of optimism. It makes her slightly annoyed because neither of them really know and she doesn't want _optimism_ right now.

"It's hard to think that'll be true, sorry." she shrugs. Their eyes meet in a solemn way, as if he's apologizing. He does that a lot, or seems it; even though none of this is his fault.

When you spend most of your waking seconds with someone it's hard not to start a rapport or a friendship. A friendship only possible because Reno isn't the one trying to hurt her or force her into working. Otherwise it would be a completely different story being written for the two. She wonders how long this is will continue or how long he'll be by her side. He makes her feel different, it's hard to explain. There's these tiny tingles in her fingertips and her chest is always tight now. His confidence exudes attractiveness to her, in a very unapologetic way compared to his soft spoken words to her. _Just look at him_.

"I'm not offended," Reno says, "I don't blame you for being skeptical."

"Oh thank goodness, I was really worried about that-"

"- Yo you're something else," he grimaces but with an entertained look on his features. He's still having a hard time placing Melody. She seems so pure and innocent, while also having this tenacity.

Melody honestly thinks Reno may just be one of the most attractive guys she's been around or met. It's hard for her to sit there comfortably smiling at him while knowing this tiny crush will dissolve any moment. She won't let him take away the severity of her situation because he's so kind.

She's still being held a prisoner.


	8. A Dark Secret

_trigger warning_  
  


**MELODY'S BEEN at Shinra for over two weeks now**. Two very long weeks that have felt far more like two years. The long hours of staring at computers and code doesn't help either, seeing all the poorly done system encryptions and so on. It's going to be a headache for her to complete the task at hand and it only makes her situation more real- she's going to be here for a long time.

Trying to settle into her life stuck inside Shinra has been far from easy. She does her best to be positive and open- but it's getting harder as she realizes something isn't quite right. There's reminders all around her of the danger she could be in or that she could be aiding in something _so_ much more. Melody gets her sleep but she's exhausted mentally and feeling beyond broken. The only light in her life as of right now is Reno.

Reno Sinclair. That stupid Turk has a way of always making her laugh but still annoying her to pieces. But at least he's keeping her sane.

Melody glances over to where Reno sits in his usual position on the couch. She's honestly surprised he hasn't managed to fall asleep yet; she figures he's counting down the time until dinner.

"You're not close to ready to go yet are you?" he asks, with a whiny tone to his words.

"There's so much to do..."

"You know they don't expect you to complete a job in a few weeks that could take up to a year... right?"

"I don't want to be here a year."

Reno laughs cruelly and she knows what's coming. As nice of a guy as he is there's this side to him that's cynical and she knows it's how he's a Turk, "you also realize you won't get to just _leave_ when you're done..."

"I at least don't want to be a prisoner anymore."

"Like I've said, wait a few more weeks and they'll loosen the binds on ya."

Melody turns her focus away from him and back to the computer. Asides from Reno she gets to talk to Elena quite a bit, which is refreshing. She hates herself for it but Reno's always on her mind he's quite distracting. And she knows this feeling it's how she felt around her first and only ever boyfriend. Possibly crushing on someone who works for the enemy is the perfect punishment she can't help but think. But it's small and stupid. He's just a good looking guy and any feelings will probably disappear in a few weeks. It's how crushes on new guys you've just met work, and it doesn't help Reno likes to flirt.

"I'm hungry." Reno pouts. And he hates how she won't even glance over at him, "and I'm sure you are too, you barely touched anything at lunch."

"I just need to check on something.. this file I just got sent then we can go." she doesn't look away from her screen as she responds.

"Great."

Melody always feels bad that Reno has been tasked with a job as boring as this, not that she thinks she's boring. But she knows she'd be losing her mind if she were in his shoes. It's why she tries to remember to accommodate his needs with what she thinks she wants. Honestly, Melody wants Reno to like her. For a few seconds looking at him, the way he closes his eyes with his head tilted back, she feels a smile subconsciously form on her lips. But as soon as it came she shakes it off.

Re-focusing, she clicks on the file and begins to go through it. It's different. There's hardly any comments explaining to her what it is, and at mere glances it's hard for her to see what it does. It won't even run for her to see _anything._ Normally it takes a few keystrokes for her to go into the framework of a program but this takes very focused minutes. And all Melody sees is the real name of the file and it's all she needs to know.  
  
  


_"Plate Separation— Sector Destruction Protocol"_  


A numbness slowly spreads from the tips of Melody's fingertips down to her toes. She has never felt this physically ill before and these last few weeks have been a roller coaster for her. If the world was about to end this is what it would feel like, she knows. Dread. Tightening of her chest makes her hands turn white as she clenches her hands to fists, nails digging into the palms of her hands. As panic washes over her she tries to breathe but it soon feels like she's hyperventilating under water. There's no way to regulate breathing after finding out a secret as deadly as this one, she's struggling.

Reno finally opens his eyes as he'd been resting, to see Melody sitting there pale as a ghost. If he'd didn't know better he'd assume she is one.

"Melody?"

But she doesn't hear him as she's completely zoned out and hearing only static. White noise and haze has taken over all her senses as she's finally comprehending the reality of what she read. To drop the plates on sectors would mean _death._ Death beyond what she ever thought possible, and Shinra wants her to be the one to make the code so it's all doable. Her mind is screaming 'no' but, what scares her more is that she'll be forced to do it. Tears begin to well in her eyes.

Images of the plates dropping down on the sectors flash in front of her eyes, images she'd never imagine being able to visualize. There would be damage beyong repair and worth more money than out there... and the people. Melody thinks about the people of both city and slums. Children, students, parents- there would certainly be more dead than able to escape. Shinra really is pure evil, she knows that's how this protocol would be used.

Suddenly, two hands are on her shoulders and she's being shaken. Melody shakes her head making all her thoughts evaporate to find Reno crouched down to her eye level with a concerned look on his face. He'd probably just watched her entire panic attack.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhmm," she chokes out, trying not to burst out into tears.

"You can talk to me, ya know. I may not be your ideal choice but I'm sorta all you got."

"It's fine." she nods, "I'm just... just overwhelmed that's all."

"Okay..." Reno seems to accept her excuse, reluctantly though. There's no reason for him to suspect anything else so he stands up and holds out a hand, "lets go eat. Maybe food will help you, it is getting late."

"I suppose." she knows a meal won't ease her, "thank you Reno for always being so kind."

Shrugging, he says, "you do the same for me so... besides, got into the Turks because I'm so damn nice, yo." he grins watching her roll her eyes.

"Oh shut it." trying to flip a switch and act like nothing happened is hard for Melody, but Reno makes it somewhat doable. He's good company and she knows there's nothing she can do right now- there's no way she can open up to him about her new emotions. Does he know? Is this knowledge within Shinra with people like him that there is the chance the plates will be dropped?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Reno watches Melody curiously as they eat a late dinner, it's around eight. The lounge area is rather quiet so their silence is uncomfortable. He's not sure what's going through her mind or especially what's causing her abnormal behavior. There's a feeling in his gut that he can't pinpoint, it's making him shift constantly and pull on the neck of his dress shirt. A pit in his stomach won't go away and he knows himself well. But this isn't a combat situation or where he needs to make decisions fast so no one dies (that isn't supposed to). This mission with Melody has him way out of his element, he's never tried to second guess his gut feelings before.

She's hardly eating, just pushing her food around on the plate with a fork, "were you not hungry?" he's already on his seconds and feels a bit of guilt.

"I haven't had an appetite much of late."

"Noticed."

"What?" she cocks her head to the side looking at him.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get to know you, I guess." he shrugs, "we spend all our time together but..."

"I just don't feel that good. That's all." she gives him a forced smile.

"Want to just go back to your room then? Get to bed early maybe.."

Melody doesn't respond. She already looks zoned out and it makes the Turk just shake his head. Leaning back, arms crossed he can't help but study her. The one thing he notices is the difference between the girl in her apartment and the one here. It's like her skin has managed to grow paler, hair limp, eyes dull. That night he was in an apartment of a girl who seemed to be living a full like and now she's been sized down to a pawn. Of course he feels bad he's fond of her. Watching her take a deep breath and exhaling (shakily), it almost makes his heart break for her. _Reno with feelings_.

Reno decides to reach over to grab her shoulder for the second time today, "Melody-"

"-huh?" she flinches away with wide eyes like she's scared, taking him aback as well.

"I think you need to lay down."

"I suppose so..." Reno doesn't know the inner turmoil that is eating her alive. That she's beginning to jump to sinister conclusions...

The way her hair falls down in front of her face, framing her deep brown eyes as she peers at him- it makes Reno inhale sharply. There's a tiny smile forming on her lips but it's one of sadness. He's not sure what it is that attracts him to her; maybe, the fact she's unlike everyone that surround him on a daily. Or that he could never possibly get a girl as pure as her. But god girls confuse him- one second Melody's open and smiling, and then the next she's shut down.  
  
  
  


•••••  


She's spiraling. Spiraling hard and fast. It feels like the world is crashing down around her and she's being crushed under its massive weight, with no way to be saved.

Her room feels as if it's spinning around her and her breathing becomes more and more labored. Melody can't be apart of an evil plot like this, she won't allow herself to be a pawn in Shinra's game. No matter what excuses they could have to separate the plates and drop them onto sectors- she knows it'll be used for death. And deep down if someone is to get this ready in record time it would be her so she won't let them have that.

Refusing to do the code will be hard. Her brain is trying to run through options that are nowhere near plausible.

Melody decides then and there she's going to take the easy way out. Whether it makes her a coward or not. For moments she thinks about those she loves, how this would hurt them deeply. But when she thinks about it she can't be apart of a project that could ultimately make those she cares about meet their doom. In mere impulsive minutes Melody has made up her mind because being locked away has left her at wits end. Each day she feels as if she's drowning and she knows she'll never be able to forgive herself if she carries on.

Melody doesn't know what's wrong with her and how her brain flipped a switch for her so being considering _ending it._ Her chest is heavy and all the reasons to live slowly seem to become less and less important. Looking around her room she tries to locate anything. Anything that would be of use. Her head is spinning and body feeling weak as she sees the set of kitchen knives located in on the counter of her kitchenette.

After grabbing it, with shaky hands she heads into the bathroom. Staring into the mirror above the sink, Melody sees a pale broken girl staring back. Her breathing is becoming more ragged and tears began to well in her eyes. In that moment she was sick of faking her acceptance of Shinra and just wants to take away her fears. The tears fall down her cheeks as they drip onto the white tile below her. A quiet sob chokes out as her fingers turning white as she grips onto the sink. Melody's head swirls with gray and screams for her to do it even though she's terrified.

Staring down at her tiny wrist she feels physically ill with her own thoughts. Never in a million years would she have ever considered suicide, but what other options are there? Taken from everything she's ever known and confined, and told to help the evil. Something in the back of her mind keep gnawing at her trying to beg for her to stop but she's no longer thinking rationally.

However, her thoughts jump to Reno as she blade now sits on her fragile and clean wrist. He'd be the one to find her. It's her stupid school girl crush on him that makes her lower the sharp object.. but then she remembers that he's a Turk and nothing or no one could save her from the labyrinth that is Shinra. Once you're in you can never get out.

It's sudden, it's a mistake. And as soon as the knife presses into her frail skin she knows this isn't what she wants. But it's too late now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"No! No, you're not dying on me!"_


End file.
